Twelve Days Of Christmas
by RunawayToaster
Summary: a series of modern merlin oneshots based loosely around the song '12 days of christmas'
1. Partridge In A Pear Tree

Partridge In A Pear Tree

Arthur parked the car and angrily slammed the door as he got out; he was fuming. He muttered various obscenities under his breath as he opened the door to the flat and shrugged off his jacket. Dumping his bag in the hallway, he stepped out of his shoes and sighed. Today had been a nightmare, but he felt calmer now he was home. His mood disappeared when he walked into the front room.

Merlin was wrestling with a huge Christmas tree, trying to get it to stand straight in its pot. He was muttering "Come on, stay upright!" at it, and every time it sagged to one side. The sight was so funny Arthur couldn't help but snort. Merlin looked up and smiled. "Oh, Hey." He climbed down off of the chair he was standing on and embraced Arthur in a warm hug. "Bad day at work?"

"Mmm, but its okay now, I'm home, and I have you to cheer me up." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin on the cheek. "I missed you today."

"Was it bad?"

"I've had worst days." Arthur flopped down onto the old, battered looking sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just, it's so close to Christmas, and Dad has got us all working flat out. It's so stressful." He looked at the tree. "Tree looks nice, did you get it today?"

"Yeah, from the market. It was only a tenner."

"Nice. Shall we decorate it? It's a bit naked."

"It's wonky too!"

"Doesn't matter." Arthur smiled and went outside to the shed in the small patch of grass that counted as a garden. He found the cardboard boxes marked CHRISTMAS, and brought them all inside. A wave of nostalgia washed over Arthur; he hadn't touched these boxes since he moved in three years ago. He smiled, and was glad he had an excuse to get them out; he had someone to be with this year, someone he loved and couldn't imagine life without. He'd only been with Merlin for nearly a year now; they'd met properly at a Christmas party at Gwen's, and the rest was history.

"Arthur, you never said you liked Christmas!" Merlin sat amongst the boxes, opening them and pulling out various decorations and a string of fairy lights.

"I didn't have a reason to, not for a long time. You changed that."

Merlin looked up; that comment hit him hard. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "I love you, Merlin. I never thought I'd find the right person, I have, and he's sitting right there."

Merlin looked behind him. "Where? I don't see him!" He smiled at Arthur. "I'm kidding, I love you too, Arthur, more than you could possibly imagine."

Arthur smiled and sat next to Merlin. He leaned and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

Merlin smiled inside and a warm glow settled in his stomach. Arthur's kiss was warm and soft and tender, and it ended all too quickly. The two of them smiled at eachother, looking into eachother's eyes, deep blue on sky blue, and Merlin saw more in that look than Arthur could ever say. Arthur broke the silence between them by rattling the decoration he held in his hand. "Come on, this tree is feeling over exposed!" Merlin smiled and began untangling the string of lights, and within an hour the tree was decorated. It stood by the window, wrapped in twinkling lights and tinsel, baubles in an array of colours hung off its many branches, and a wire star was perched on the top. Merlin and Arthur sat on the sofa, admiring their handiwork.

"It's still wonky!" Merlin exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I think it looks great!"

Merlin smiled and looked at a small box in the corner. "Hey, we didn't look in that box!"

"Oh yeah, shall we open it?" Arthur got up and brought the box back to the sofa. Carefully, he pulled off the parcel tape holding the top down, and opened the lid. Inside was more tinsel, and nestled in the middle was a small wooden carved bird. Arthur's breath caught when he saw it, and gently, he lifted it out. The bird was a small wooden partridge, perfectly carved, including detail on the beak, and every feather was captured perfectly.

"That's beautiful." Merlin gently picked it from Arthur's hands. "It's made from pear wood."

"It was my mother's" Arthur's voice broke, and Merlin noticed tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin extended an arm and pulled his lover into a warm, comforting hug.

"It's okay. It's just, it's been so long. I forgot how much she loved Christmas." Arthur wiped his eyes and sniffed. Merlin went to give Arthur the partridge, but he stopped him. "Merlin, I want you to have it."

Merlin looked at the carving, and felt a wave of emotion. It meant a lot to Arthur, and by giving it to Merlin, it showed him that he meant a lot to Arthur. "Oh, Arthur, I couldn't"

"No, I know Mum would want you to have it, would want us to be together."

Merlin looked at the carving, and back to Arthur. "Thank you." Merlin looked at the carved partridge again, and saw that on the breast of the bird a heart had been daintily carved into the feather pattern. "It really is beautiful." He leaned over and kissed Arthur. "I should put it somewhere we can always see it."

"How about on the mantle piece?"

Merlin got up, gently placed it on the mantelpiece and stood back. "There we go." He came and sat back next to Arthur, and rested his head against his chest

"It looks perfect." Arthur turned the telly on and put his arms around Merlin. As his lover snuggled close, Arthur smiled, and cuddled him back. He looked at the tree, wonky in its pot and haphazardly decorated and excitement started to bubble in his stomach. He had a feeling Christmas this year was going to be the best Christmas of all.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Two Turtle Doves

Merlin yawned and hit the snooze button on his beeping alarm. He stretched and rolled over to see Arthur's face staring at him adoringly. "Morning" he half-yawned.

"Morning." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, enveloping him in his warm embrace. Merlin wanted to stay there forever, wanted time to stop so that he could stay in Arthur's arms, but the shrill beeping of the alarm wanted otherwise. Merlin groaned and turned it off.

"Go on; get your lazy rear end up!" Arthur poked Merlin, hard.

Merlin laughed and heaved himself out of bed. "I hate mornings!" He grumbled as he pulled on his jeans.

"You're not the only one." Arthur yawned. "I'm only working 'till four today, so maybe we can do something later?"

Merlin pulled his work hoodie on over his T-shirt and sat on the bed, pulling on a pair of odd socks and finishing with black lace up converses. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"I'll see what's on at the cinema; I could do with a good film."

"Okay, yeah." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur quickly. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Yes please" Arthur smiled and sat up, and wolf whistled at Merlin as he left the room, provoking a snort from his lover.

Several minutes later, Merlin returned, carrying a steaming mug of tea. He handed it to Arthur with a flourish which made him laugh and nearly spill the tea. "Thanks."

"I've got to go, Gawain's waiting outside to give me a lift." He kissed Arthur again before getting up and walking to the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Arthur smiled and Merlin left the flat.

The day went by slowly, but Merlin didn't mind. He smiled as he walked up the chilly street, and the Christmas market was busy with groups of late shoppers. Merlin spotted a stall selling handmade gifts and made a beeline for it. One particular item stood out, and it was a smooth pebble painted with two turtle doves, and a heart between them. He smiled and knew Arthur would love it. Merlin picked it up and without a second thought, paid the lady and slipped it in his pocket. The next stall sold mistletoe, and he bought some of that aswell, smiling as he made his way home.

Arthur sighed as he unlocked the door, and as he shrugged off his jacket he smiled. Merlin was in the kitchen, singing along to 'feed the world' as it played out of the radio speakers.

"Hello" Arthur put on a deep, sexy voice, stepped into the small kitchen and wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind.

"Miss me today?"

"I miss you every day!" Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and his breath caressed his face.

"It wasn't as bad today, was it?" Merlin leaned back and Kissed Arthur's cheek, whilst still stirring the pasta boiling away on the hob.

"No, it was bearable today." Arthur kissed Merlin back. "Food smells nice, what are you cooking?"

"Bacon pasta, your favourite!"

"Yay!" Arthur clapped in feigned excitement. He smiled at Merlin and began getting the plates out. "We're still going to the cinema later?"

"Yeah, if you want to. We could just get a DVD out and stay in."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm all for the cinema, I just thought you might want to stay in, that's all."

"No, let's go out, we haven't in a while, it will make a nice change."

"Cinema it is then." Merlin finished with the pasta and served it onto the plates, topping with the bacon and tomato sauce. Finally, the two of them sat down at the table.

After eating, they stacked their plates in the sink, and Merlin burped contentedly. "Pardon."

"You're such a tramp!" Arthur laughed and hit Merlin playfully on the shoulder.

"But you love me all the same!" Merlin walked into his bedroom and changed his hoodie for a dark blue military style coat.

"Very nice" Arthur smiled when Merlin reappeared. "Ready to go?" He jangled his keys in one hand, and extended an arm for Merlin to hold on to. Together they left the flat and made their way to the cinema.

A few hours later and Merlin and Arthur were back at home, snuggled on the sofa in eachother's arms. They had ended up seeing some rom-com, and neither of them had liked it that much but it didn't matter because they were together, and it was the first proper outing for a few months. Merlin reached into his pocket and remembered the mistletoe. He pulled it out and held it above his head. "Arthur, look!"

Arthur looked at the mistletoe and his face broke into a grin. "Oh, well then I'd better abide to that tradition!" He leaned forwards and kissed Merlin, properly.

The kiss was warm, and soft, and Merlin went all tingly in all his limbs. He groaned and kissed Arthur back, wrapping his arms around Arthur's body, and their love pulsated between them. Eventually, they broke apart, and Merlin smiled at the mistletoe still clutched in his hand. He remembered the pebble and took that out aswell. "I got you this too." He handed it over, and Arthur held it in his palm and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Two turtle doves. Like us." He hugged Merlin and smiled.

"They symbolise harmony." Merlin smiled. "And friendship. It reminded me of us; I thought you would like it."

"I do like it, a lot. I'll put it next to the partridge." He got up and gently placed the pebble on the mantelpiece, and smiled. He sat down again and put his arms back around Merlin. "I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin snuggled into his lover's arms, and felt that he couldn't be happier any other place in the world but where he was in that moment, feeling protected and warm and loved, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Three French Hens

Three French Hens

Arthur shivered as he trudged through the thin covering of snow that lay on the ground. The temperature had dropped sharply overnight, and the roads were icy. He got in the car and started the engine, and watched as the ice on the windscreen slowly melted. Eventually, he could see out of the windscreen and set off for work.

Merlin snuggled further into the duvet, and smiled because it was still warm from Arthur. Hs lips still tingled from the morning kiss they had shared. He had only been with Arthur for almost a year, but it felt like longer than that. Arthur was right, they were meant to be together. He rolled over and the calendar caught his eye. The date was marked in blue pen, and Merlin realised, it was their anniversary of proper dating! A smile spread across Merlin's face and he got out of bed; he was going to make today special.

Arthur yawned and leaned back in his chair. He thought back to that morning and smiled. He looked at the clock and sighed; three more tedious hours stuck in this damned office until he was able to go home and see his beloved Merlin. The phone on his desk rang, its shrill tone cutting through the daydream. Arthur groaned and reluctantly answered. "Pendragon publishing, Arthur Pendragon speaking."

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice sounded down the line, and Arthur's heart melted.

"Merlin, I told you not to ring me at work!"

"I know, I just wanted to ask, what time do you finish today? I forgot."

"You would forget everything if I didn't remind you, how you survived without me I'll never know." Arthur chuckled. "I finish in three hours, okay? Can you survive that long?"

"Yes, just about. Thank you, I'd better go now, I'm a bit busy. See you later."

"Okay, yep. Love you."

"Love you too!" Merlin made kissy noises down the phone.

"Stop that, you're such a girl!"

"Don't you know it!" He laughed. "Bye, Arthur."

"Bye!" Arthur hung up, a big smile on his face. Merlin had a way of cheering him up on even the worst day. The phone rang again, but this time the caller ID was his father. He sighed and answered it.

Merlin could barely contain the excitement as he wandered round Sainsbury's, and found himself humming the tune to 'jingle bells' as he pushed the trolley up the isles. He couldn't wait to get home and start on Arthur's surprise. He stopped in the confectionary isle and couldn't resist picking up a packet of chocolate buttons. He threw them into the trolley along with the bottles of alcohol and party food. He smiled as he pushed the trolley towards the queue by the tills. After paying, Merlin left the supermarket to find large white flakes falling from the sky, and they settled on the ground. The ice that had formed on the ungritted ground and the roofs of the cars made everything seem sparkling and new. Merlin smiled, he loved winter.

Arthur breathed an inward sigh of relief as he left the meeting. His father had gone on for a ridiculous amount of time about business levels, sales levels and some new ideas that had been put forward to them. He got into the crowded lift and shut his eyes for a few seconds. A headache was starting to throb in his temples and he was so relieves when he left the building. More snow was falling, and he smiled, he knew Merlin loved snow. Driving home, he switched the radio on, and found himself singing along to the radio. He finally arrived home and parked the car outside the steps. Arthur opened the door to a riot of noise.

Merlin sat at the kitchen table, the radio blaring love songs. He was singing along loudly and at the table a candle had been lit and two plates set out. In the oven something good was cooking. He looked up and smiled at Arthur. "Happy anniversary!" He cried, and slipped his arms around him under the coat. "Well, not proper anniversary, but today was the day we started being together."

"Stop blabbering and come here" Arthur leant down and kissed Merlin. "It's great, thank you. I totally didn't forget!"

"No, you didn't" Merlin smiled. "It doesn't matter; one of us remembered at least!"

"I knew it was this week, if that helps."

"Shut up and stop making excuses. Dinner's ready and Gawain, Lancelot and Gwen are coming over later. Morgana might show up too."

"Great! It will be nice to catch up with Gwen; she's with Lancelot now, right?"

"Yeah, isn't it sweet?"

"Not as sweet as you and me, I'll bet!" Arthur kissed Merlin again, but this time it was broken by the fire alarm.

"Oops!" Merlin ran into the kitchen and took the food out of the oven. Arthur took his coat off and waved at the smoke alarm, trying to shut it up. Eventually it did, and Arthur and Merlin sat down to dinner.

The food was tasty. Merlin had made a tuna pasta bake, another of Arthur's all time favourite meals. They finished it within minutes and were soon sitting on the sofa in front of 'Miranda'.

The doorbell rang, making them both jump. "That will be Gwen." Merlin got up to answer the door.

Gawain shuffled into the front room. "Hey!" He held up his hand and Arthur slapped it in a high five.

"Long time no see!" Arthur gave Gwain a quick man-hug.

"I know, man, I can't believe it! It's stupid, I work with Merlin every day, drive past your house at least once a week but I never come say hi!"

"You're never unwelcome, Gwain!" Merlin sat down and Gwain did likewise. Several minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Arthur answered it this time, and it was Lancelot and Gwen at the door. Lancelot was wearing, bizarrely, a bright red French beret. Arthur didn't bother asking and greeted them with great gusto. They all walked into the front room, and Merlin had already cracked open the wine. Arthur smiled and took his own glass and let the fun begin.

Several hours later, Arthur had found his own beret, and Gwain had managed to find a garland of garlic from the kitchen. The three of them were singing some old French song about Christmas, and Merlin couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they looked. Morgana had a camera, and was taking picture after picture. She smiled knowingly at Merlin. "Wait till these get on facebook!"

Merlin laughed. "They're like three French hens at a stag do!"

Arthur looked up. "Ahem, I would like to inform you that I am not a hen, I am male and therefore a cockerel."

"Correction! Cock!" Gwen called in, and all of them burst into laughter.

Arthur shook his head. "Just can't win with you!" He poured himself another glass of wine and resumed the singing, now a slightly drunken rendition of 'Santa Baby', with Lancelot providing the backing.

At about midnight, everyone had decided it was late, and time to go home. Arthur was almost out of it, and could barely walk to the door to wave Lancelot and Gwen home. Lancelot was just as pissed as Arthur, and Gwain was worse. He stumbled out of the door and ended up coming back in after Morgana deemed him too drunk to drive home. She sighed and ended up having him stay with her in her flat upstairs.

After everyone had gone, Merlin was ready for bead, and Arthur was sprawled fully clothed on the bed, drunkenly moaning an off key, toneless version of white Christmas. Merlin sighed and gently undressed him.

"Oh Merlin! You can't keep your hands off me!" Arthur knelt up and fumbled with his jeans. Merlin realise he had a huge erection, and rolled his eyes, but secretly he was pleased; he wanted sex too.

Finally, both Merlin and Arthur were naked. Quickly, Merlin prepared himself, and he could see the light of excitement in Arthur's deep blue eyes. Gently, they started, Merlin's hips moving in gentle synchronisation with Arthur's swaying body. At the same time, his hands explored Arthur's back, and came to embrace his strong, muscular stomach. Gently, he increased speed and Arthur's moans of pleasure escalated, and at the same time they both hit orgasm. It was warm, and fast, and the energy rushed through their veins in a rush, sending a hot flush washing over both of them.

After the sex, the two of them lay on top of the covers, resting in eachother's arms. Merlin leaned back and kissed Arthur. "Happy anniversary, Arthur"

Arthur kissed Merlin back. It tasted a little of alcohol, but Merlin didn't mind. The kiss said it all. They broke apart, and Merlin got up. He sighed and pulled on his boxers, and threw a pair at Arthur. "Put those on; you'll regret not doing so in the morning."

"No I won't!" Arthur moaned, but he put the boxers on anyway.

Several minutes later, after more passionate kissing, the two lovers were cuddling under the duvet.

"I'm so lucky its Friday" Arthur sighed. The alcohol had obviously started to wear off.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think Uther would approve if you went into work hungover. Even I struggle with hungover Arthur!"

"Am I that bad?"

"Bad is an understatement" Merlin kissed Arthur again. "It doesn't matter, I can deal with it, and I've dealt with worse."

Arthur yawned. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" Merlin snuggled down into Arthur's arms and yawned. "Come on, time for some sleep."

Arthur snuggled down too, and smiled. "We're two of the three French hens."

"Except we're not French, or hens." Merlin kissed Arthur's arm, as it was resting comfortably on his chest. "But I know what you mean."


	4. Four Calling Birds

Four Calling Birds

Morning broke, and Merlin woke with a dull thudding in his head and a sick feeling in his stomach. Everything ached and he gave a low groan. He hated hangovers. He groggily sat up and got out of bed, the sudden movement sending a rush of dizziness washing over him. He steadied himself and made his way to the kitchen.

Arthur rolled over and pulled the duvet over his head. "Ughhh!" He groaned, as the symptoms of the hangover began to make themselves apparent.

"Morning" Merlin climbed back into bed and snuggled up to his lover.

"Urrrgh Morning" Arthur groaned. "How drunk was I last night?"

"Drunker than me, that's for sure! You were singing 'Santa Baby' with Gwain and Lancelot, very loudly."

"Oh god I must have been so embarrassing!"

"I didn't mind. Morgana took photos."

"Shut up, she didn't did she?"

"Yeah she did" Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Doesn't matter though." He snuggled into Arthur, letting his warmth seep into him.

"Your feet are freezing, get them off me!"

"But you're so warm! You're like my personal, adorable and god damn sexy hot water bottle!"

Arthur laughed. "The things you come out with, sometimes I question your sanity!"

"Arthur, everyone questions my sanity!"

"You got that right!" Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's torso and rested his chin in the hollow between Merlin's neck and shoulder. "I love you all the same."

"Good, cause I love you too." Merlin rolled over and their lips touched. Merlin's tongue poked out and licked along Arthur's slowly, Merlin savouring the taste. He smiled and kissed properly, the warmth between them growing. The kiss was, as always, soft and tender, and loving. It was strong and passionate and the love between them seemed to wrap itself around them. All too soon, they broke apart and lay smiling into eachother's eyes.

After several minutes, Arthur rolled out of bed. "We should do something today."

"What about the hangovers?"

"Nothing fresh air can't fix!" Arthur began pulling on a pair of dark skinny fitting jeans and a red 'Keep Calm And Carry On' T-shirt. He flashed Merlin a heart stopping smile.

"Okay then, seeing as you're so desperate to go out!" Merlin rolled out of bed on the other side and put on a light denim pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt with a picture of the TARDIS on it, and over that he slipped a plain black hoodie. Merlin smiled and did a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always!" Arthur slid his arms around His lover and kissed him again, their foreheads resting against eachother. "I love you so much, Merlin. I can't even tell you just how much."

"Then don't, because I know." Merlin kissed Arthur again, and they hugged for a while longer.

Several hours later, Merlin and Arthur were sat on a bench in the park. Merlin was licking an ice cream contentedly, saying that he didn't care that it was December and freezing, it was never too cold for ice cream! Arthur had a bag of roasted chestnuts, and was throwing the charred pieces of shell to a small group of pigeons.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep, from a very young age. I was a strange child!"

"Nothing's changed there then!" Arthur put his arm around Merlin and Merlin settled to leaning against his chest.

Merlin finished his ice cream and threw the remainder of the cornet to the pigeons. He stretched and stood. "Come on, let's walk for a bit."

The two of them walked down a narrow winding asphalt path that led them past a small children's play area and a large duck pond. Eventually, they came to a small wooded area and they ducked through the evergreen conifer trees and into the quiet peace of the woods. Merlin sat on the earthy ground and Arthur sat beside him. Somewhere nearby a blackbird began to sing its shrill, beautiful tune and overhead three blue tits flitted from tree to tree, chirping and warbling to eachother. Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. "Hey, four calling birds!"

"That's in that song isn't it!"

"Yeah. And today is day four. Four calling birds on the fourth day of Christmas!" Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek. "And I'm here with my true love!"

"How romantic!" Arthur kissed Merlin back, and Merlin's heart felt like it had melted. He knew that this year, Christmas would be extra special. He smiled internally as he and his lover kissed in what felt like their quiet corner of the world, and Arthur knew that he had already got what he wanted, somebody that loved him as much as he loved them, someone that mattered to him, and that was the best present of all.


	5. Five Gold Rings

Five Gold Rings

Merlin shut the door and slid off his shoes. He dumped his bag on the chair in the bedroom, hung the coat over the back of it and then flopped down on the sofa in the front room. He sighed, flicked the telly on and checked his watch. Arthur would be home soon, and that thought made him smile.

Arthur stood on the chilly high street, busy with shoppers and people hurrying home from the cold. He looked into the window of the jeweller's, studying the gold and silver wares displayed in the window. Arthur looked up and down the street, mustering up the courage to enter the shop. He looked again at the window, and one ring caught his eye.

The ring was plain gold, and on each side a small circle had been etched and inset with a tiny gem of a different type, and linking them was an intricate Celtic looking knotted design. It shone brightly under the window lights, and Arthur knew it was perfect for Merlin. He smiled and stepped into the warmth of the shop.

Merlin checked his watch. Arthur was late. He sighed; Uther must have made Arthur do overtime or something. He changed the channel on the television and settled down in front of the evening news.

"Yes, this one is my personal favourite" the shop assistant smiled warmly. "It's 18 carat and the stones are ruby, emerald, diamond and sapphire" she pointed to each stone as she named them.

"It's perfect." Arthur smiled. "I'll take it."

"A perfect choice" the assistant placed the ring in a delicate black case, and handed it to Arthur.

"Thank you" Arthur paid and the assistant gave him a knowing smile. He smiled back and practically skipped from the shop, a huge grin spread over his face.

Merlin sighed as the news finished, and was thinking about ringing Arthur when his lover walked through the door. He smiled and went to meet him.

"Hey! Where were you?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah" Arthur put his arms around his lover and gave him a quick kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, something came up at work, sorry" Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin. "Tell you what; I'll make it up to you. Let's go out to dinner!"

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Yeah, okay!"

"Alright then, I'll just go and get changed and we'll go."

Merlin smiled and followed. He found his shoes and pulled them on, and decided to change his shirt.

An hour later, Merlin and Arthur were sitting in a padded booth in an Italian restaurant just off the high street. Merlin was eating his pizza with great gusto, whilst Arthur picked at his pepperoni slices and sipped his drink. He was so nervous! What if Merlin said no? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Merlin was his one true love, and he knew they were meant to be. He knew how much Merlin loved him, but he was still worried. He quickly ate the pizza and smiled at Merlin, who had finished his food too.

"This is lovely. We should do this more often!" Merlin burped satisfactory, earning himself a kick in the shin under the table.

"Ouch!"

"You're in a restaurant, you tramp!"

"It's polite in China!"

"Well we aren't in China!" Arthur laughed. "Want dessert or are you full?"

"Since when have I ever been too full for dessert?"

Arthur smiled. "Good question. Dessert it is!"

A while later, Merlin had finished a huge chocolate sundae and sat back, satisfied. "That was amazing."

"It was." Arthur agreed. The nerves were building now, the nervousness churning in his stomach in an uncomfortable whirlpool. Arthur took a deep breath in and smiled. "Merlin, I have a question."

Merlin looked up. "Yes?"

Arthur took another breath in and stood up. "Um…well I wanted to wait until Christmas for this but, it seems right to do it now."

"Arthur, you're scaring me."

Arthur reached into his pocket and took out the case. Taking a deep breath, he sank to one knee, opened the case and presented the ring. "Merlin, please, will you marry me?"

Merlin was speechless. His jaw fell open as he stared at the beautiful ring and then at Arthur's beautiful, sparking eyes. A mixture of elation, excitement and relief washed over him. Elation at being asked, excitement at the thought of Arthur wanting to be with him forever, and relief because he thought Arthur was going to leave him for a second. He realised he was gaping, and Arthur was probably dying inside for an answer. He closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes! Yes, Arthur!" He threw himself into Arthur's arms and hugged him, tears of happiness flooding into his eyes. He looked at Arthur and saw that he was crying too.

"You have no idea how nervous I was about you saying no!" Arthur laughed.

"Why would I do that? You silly bugger!" Merlin kissed him on the cheek.

With shaking fingers, Arthur slid the ring onto Merlin's finger. Merlin lifted it to his eye and studied it. "It's beautiful, Arthur! I love it!"

"I saw it, and I knew it was the perfect one" Arthur smiled. "It suits you perfectly."

Merlin sat down, and Arthur did likewise. A minute later, the waitress came over and began clearing the table.

She smiled at Merlin and then at Arthur. "Congratulations, you two make a beautiful couple." She left with the plates, leaving Merlin and Arthur holding hands over the table and smiling into eachother's eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Merlin kept glancing at the ring, almost as if it was to convince himself that this was real.

"Nor can I!" Arthur had a huge grin spread across his face. The waitress returned with the bill and they paid it, leaving a good tip, and they left hand in hand, fiancé and fiancé, the two of them together properly, like two sides of the same coin.


	6. Six GeeseALaying

Six Geese-A-Laying

Arthur was falling, and falling fast. His arms flailed in the air and the wind ruffled through his hair, whistling past his ears in a high pitched scream. He saw flashes of images running past his eyes. Pictures of Merlin, the last one was of Merlin lying on the floor, eyes open. A gun lay a few feet away, and behind him a pool of red. Arthur woke with a jolt, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He rolled over saw Merlin's face on the pillow next to him. Asleep, peaceful and beautiful. He smiled and snuggled closer, comforted by his fiancé's presence. The soft, warm breath caressed his face as Arthur gently cuddled Merlin, reassuring him that it was just a dream. The image was still clear in his mind, and it haunted him, drifting into his memory. Arthur pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on Merlin. Merlin was smiling in his sleep, and He smiled and drifted back into a warm, peaceful sleep.

"Mum, you'll never guess what!" Merlin held the phone to his ear using his shoulder, nervously twisting the ring on his finger.

"What is it, darling?" Hunith's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Well, there isn't any other way to tell you but…" Merlin paused for effect and smiled at Arthur, who was boiling eggs at the hob. "Arthur proposed to me last night, and I said yes!" Merlin held the phone at arms length as Hunith's squeal of happiness blared out of the speaker. Merlin put the phone back to his ear after it had finished. "Yeah, that's what I thought you would say!"

"Oh my god, that's fantastic news!"

"I'm glad you're glad" Merlin smiled.

"You two have to come over later!"

"We will" Merlin sat down. "Mum, I have to go now."

"Okay, darling. See you later, at about three? I know you're at work till then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay then, bye!" Hunith hung up and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. His mum was happy that he and Arthur were going to become true partners, and Arthur seemed happier than ever.

"Eggs are ready!" Arthur served the breakfast into eggcups that were little TARDIS' with egg holders in the top. Merlin loved them; they were the first gift Arthur had ever given him. They sat down at the table and began eating.

"These are perfect, Arthur" Merlin dipped a toast soldier into the runny yolk. "Just about the only thing you can cook, eggs!"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Who tried to make pancakes and ended up having to call the fire brigade?"

"Me" Arthur smiled. "Okay, I admit it, I can't cook!"

"You're so lucky I can or we'd be living off pot noodles and pizza." Merlin smiled and finished his egg. "And I've already done that. Really not a diet that's easy on the bowels."

"Do you mind? I'm still eating here!"

"Sorry." Merlin ran some warm soapy water into the sink and washed off his dishes. "It's the sixth day of Christmas today." He mused aloud.

"That's six geese-a-laying isn't it? What a strange present to give somebody!"

"It's a metaphor you idiot!"

"I knew that!" Arthur suddenly made a noise like a goose, and it made Merlin jump. "What the hell was that?"

"My world famous goose impression." Arthur came up behind him and dumped his dishes in the water, making sudsy droplets spray out of the sink. "Didn't you like it?"

"Hey!"

"Leave that, we should do something before you go to work."

Merlin knew that look that sparkled in Arthur's eyes. He smiled, nodded and raced to the bedroom. Arthur followed and soon they were entangled in eachother's arms under the covers. Merlin kissed Arthur and Arthur kissed him back. It was passionate and tender and warm, and it sent warmth rushing through Merlin in warm waves, and sent shivers following like electricity, dancing on his lips and down his arms and legs, settling in his stomach as a cluster of butterflies. They broke apart in smiles.

"Come on, let's go further!" Arthur's hands glided down Merlin's body, caressing the hard abs and rounding his sharp thighs, gliding up towards his throbbing penis. They found it and his fingers were a soft, warm touch, sending tingles rushing through Merlin. Arthur smiled, withdrew his hand and rolled over. "You know what to do." He murmured. Merlin reached over and grabbed the lube. Quickly, he prepared himself, and then let the magic start.

The ecstasy rushed through Arthur as he and Merlin moved in synchronisation. He let the scream that was building out in a cry of orgasm, and the rush of happiness followed.

After, Merlin and Arthur lay under the covers, gently kissing and caressing eachother in their arms. Merlin laid his head against Arthur's chest, and listened to the heavy beating of his heart. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too." Merlin leaned up and kissed Arthur's neck, gently working up and soon they were sitting, arms wrapped around eachother and kissing passionately. They broke apart and smiled.

Merlin snuggled close to Arthur, and gave him one more kiss. "I need to go soon." He sighed. "I'd better have a shower."

"Yeah, me too" Arthur looked at him again and kissed him quickly. "Go on then, off you go!" Arthur reached over and slapped Merlin's bare bottom as he got out of the bed, provoking a squeal of laughter from him.

An hour later, Merlin was on the way to work, hunched over against the cold. A light snow was falling, and the flakes swirled around eachother in intricate dances as they fell to the floor. His breath floated silver in the chilled winter air. He thought back to the events of last night and that morning and smiled. His life was looking up, and this year was turning out to be the best year of all.


	7. Seven SwansASwimming

Seven Swans-A-Swimming

Merlin rang the doorbell and listened to it echoing inside the house. Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Hunith.

"Merlin!" She smiled and stood aside. "Come on, come inside!"

"Mum!" Merlin gave Hunith a quick hug. Arthur smiled and Hunith broke the hug.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you"

"Good. Congratulations you two! I knew it, as soon as I saw him, Merlin! I thought, he's the one!"

"Mum, stop it! You're embarrassing him!" Merlin's ears had gone crimson.

"More like embarrassing you, Merlin! Your ears have gone red!" Arthur laughed. Hunith joined in and ushered them to the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Hunith, Merlin and Arthur were sipping tea. Hunith was inspecting the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful!"

"I know! I love it!" Merlin put an arm around Arthur. "He knows me too well!"

"I think it's great! So, when were you planning the ceremony?"

"Erm…well we haven't thought about that yet!"

Hunith laughed. "I see! Too busy eh? That Uther works you too hard, Arthur."

"Tell me about it!" Arthur leant back in his chair. "I'm surprised he's given me Christmas off!" Arthur sipped the tea.

"How kind of him!" Merlin finished his tea and took a shortbread biscuit.

"What are you doing for Christmas, mum?"

"Oh, not much really, why?"

"I was thinking, want to come over to ours? I'm doing Christmas dinner! Gwen and Lancelot might come."

"Oh, that would be lovely, Merlin, I'd love to come!"

"Great!" Merlin smiled.

They spent the next hour talking about a multitude of things, and drinking lots of tea, before Merlin noticed the time. "We'd better go; it's getting late and I told Gwain I'd to his evening shift at the shop."

"Ok, darling." Hunith walked them to the door and hugged Merlin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Love you" Merlin smiled.

"Bye, Hunith." Arthur smiled and they left.

On the way home, Merlin and Arthur detoured to the park. Together they sat on a bench, watching the birds on the lake and the sun going down, turning the sky around it a bright orange, mixed in with reds and golds and yellows, and a purple hue above, gently merging into dark blue. A star shone brightly in the dusk, and Merlin recognised it as Venus, the evening star.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Merlin rested his head against Arthur.

"Not as beautiful as you." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin gently, varying the pressure and spreading warmth through Merlin. After, they watched as a swan drifted past, six signets in tow.

"Look, seven swans-a-swimming!" Merlin smiled.

"Do signets count though?"

"I think so, they're swans aren't they?"

"I suppose, just baby ones."

"They're so cute!"

Arthur smiled and shivered in the cold. The sun had almost gone now, and a frost had started to set over the grass. Snow clouds were hovering in the distance, threatening to drop their load at any moment. Merlin checked his watch and sighed. "I need to get to the shop. Come on; we'll freeze if we sit here much longer!"

"People will come along in the morning and we'll be a couple of ice sculptures!" Arthur laughed, stood up and linked his arm through Merlin's. Together, they left the freezing and deserted park.

"I love this time of day." Merlin mused aloud. "It's like it's not quite day, but it's not quite night either. It's the in between time. My mum used to say it was the time where all the shadows and monsters came out to play."

"What does that even mean?"

"I think she was trying to scare me into not going out late at night, you know what mothers are like!"

"Yeah, they just want to protect you, because you never know when someone close to you is going to be taken away from you."

"That's very profound. Don't worry; I'll try not to be 'taken away' from you!"

"Seriously though, Merlin, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You mean the world to me."

"Oh, Arthur, I feel the same. I love you, so, so much." They stopped at the car and Merlin gave Arthur a quick, soft kiss.

Merlin sighed as he scanned item after item. The late night shoppers queued in front of him, all jostling their selected items and a buzz of chatter echoed round the shop. In the background Christmas music was playing and snow was falling in thick flakes outside. Christmas really was almost here. Merlin smiled as he checked the time; it was almost end of shift, and then he could get back home to Arthur.

Merlin smiled as he jogged down the steps to the flat. He was frozen to the core, and he couldn't feel his feet but he felt warm the moment he opened the door. He shook off his shoes and stepped inside. Before he could close the door, Arthur was kissing him. Merlin smiled and noticed the mistletoe hung from the door frame. He turned to Arthur and kissed him back.

"Miss me?" He kicked the door shut with his foot, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso.

"Every second of every hour!" Arthur smiled as they cuddled. He was so glad he had Merlin this year, so glad that he had something to smile about, and someone to love every day. He looked at the ring on Merlin's finger and a warm feeling settled in his stomach. Merlin was his, and would be forever.


	8. Eight MaidsAMilking

Eight Maids-A-Milking

Arthur woke up and rolled over. Merlin was gone. He sat up quickly, wondering where his fiancé had disappeared to. He stretched and got up, and went straight for the kitchen. A note was on the table, written in Merlin's elegant, spiky handwriting. It read: 'woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep. Didn't want to wake you. Gone to shops to get milk & eggs. Be back soon. Love you x'

Arthur smiled, relieved that Merlin hadn't simply dropped off the face of the earth. He went back into his bedroom and got dressed into a pair tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt, before wandering into the front room, flopping down on the sofa and flicking on the television.

Merlin hummed as he walked back to the flat, a bag in each hand. Snow was falling again and settling in a new layer. His breath danced with the flakes and the biting cold stung his face. Somebody across the street attempted to launch a snowball at him, but fell over mid-launch. Merlin laughed inwardly and carried on walking, smiling at the thought of returning home to the warmth and love of Arthur.

Arthur smiled as he heard the door open and the rustle of plastic bags. He got up and smiled at his fiancé. "Morning, you."

"Hello, you!" Merlin dropped the bags and slid his arms around Arthur, caressing his lips in a delicate morning kiss. "Did you miss me again?"

"Yeah, you scared me! I woke up and you were gone!"

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you; you're cranky when you're tired!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah" Merlin chuckled. "I don't mind though, I'm just the same!"

"You can say that again!" Arthur disentangled and looked at the bags. "What did you buy then, other than eggs and milk?"

"Oh, just some other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I have to have my bags checked when I enter the threshold!" Merlin chuckled and brought the bags into the kitchen.

Arthur sat at the table, hands cupped around a steaming mug of tea. "Oh, Merlin, the office Christmas party is on tonight. I forgot to say. Shall we go?"

Merlin straightened up from stocking the fridge and looked at Arthur. "Yeah! On one condition, you, don't get so pissed you start hitting on everyone!"

"I never get that pissed!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Really, Arthur?"

"Shut up!" Arthur laughed, got up and put the rest of the shopping away. He paused, holding a big bar of dark chocolate in his hands. "Merlin, I know what we could do with this" He raised one eyebrow and slowly licked his lips.

Merlin laughed. "I was going to use that to make rocky roads but what you have in mind seems so much better!"

Arthur quickly got out a bowl and broke the chocolate into it. He watched as the turntable slowly spun, willing it to go faster. It beeped and Arthur grabbed the bowl. "Race you to the bedroom!"

Merlin and Arthur lay on the bed, both naked. Arthur dipped a finger into the chocolate and daubed an 8 onto Merlin's chest. "Eight, for eight maids-a-milking!" He then gently licked it off, his tongue gently running over Merlin's skin.

Merlin smiled and sat up. "Your turn!" He took the chocolate and gently drew intricate patterns across Arthur's skin, chocolate coated fingers floated down his stomach and stopped just before his penis, teasing Arthur by tickling the sensitive skin that surrounded it. Merlin smiled and licked the chocolate off his fingers, and then licked it off of Arthur, gently following the lines he had made and finishing by Arthur's neck.

Half an hour later, Arthur and Merlin were entangled in eachother's arms, kissing passionately. The chocolate was all but finished, but that didn't mean the love was. Eventually, they broke apart and Merlin realised what time it was. He sighed. "We should start getting ready for this party."

"Yeah, and we both need showers."

"I'm going first!" Merlin got up and smiled.

"Fine, but be quick!"

A few minutes later, Merlin strode into the bedroom, hair soaking wet and a towel tied round his waist. He smiled at Arthur and sat on the bed. "Your bathroom awaits!"

Arthur laughed and left the room.

Merlin sighed; what was he going to wear? He eventually found a smart pair of dark jeans, and teamed it with a plain black T-shirt with a white shirt over the top. He teamed that with his black lace-up converses.

Arthur came back in and eyed Merlin up and down. "I like!" He had got dressed in the bathroom, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a smart 'Ben Sherman' T-shirt, with a canvas military style jacket over the top.

"You look great!" Merlin smiled and slid his arms around Arthur and kissed him quickly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's hit the town!"

"Well, offices but there will be booze and dancing and most probably very drunk people, so same difference really!"

"Merlin, you do make me laugh!" Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin again. "Let's go!" Together they left the flat, and headed over to the party that would change Arthur's life for the better.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Nine Ladies Dancing

Merlin sighed as he and Arthur stood in the lift.

"What's wrong?" Arthur slipped his arm around his fiancé.

"Nothing, just nervous. Big offices scare me."

Arthur chuckled. "It's because you're at my workplace, with my work mates, isn't it?"

"Yeah. What if they don't like me?"

"Aw, just be yourself, they'll love you!" The lift opened and the music could already be heard from the room at the end of the corridor. Merlin and Arthur looked at eachother and smiled. They linked arms and entered the party.

The room was crowded and tinsel was tacked up around the walls. Music boomed out of speakers and people were everywhere. At the back a makeshift bar had been set up and was surrounded by a seething mass of people. Almost immediately, a tall, dark haired woman approached them. She had bright blue sapphire eyes and carried herself with an elegant grace. "Hello, Arthur!" She flung her arms around him.

Arthur pushed her off and forced his face into a smile. "Hello, Nimueh."

"Long time no see!"

"No, not since I moved floors" Arthur smiled and gestured towards Merlin. "This is Merlin, my boyfriend."

Merlin outstretched a hand awkwardly. "Hi, Nimueh was it?"

Nimueh chuckled "Hi. You're so cute!" She turned to Arthur. "Good catch." She smiled and sailed off towards eight other ladies, presumably her friends and resumed dancing.

"God I hate that woman" Arthur glared in her direction. "She's been hitting on me since she started here."

"Why didn't you tell her I was your fiancé?" Merlin's eyes were flicking from Nimueh to Arthur.

"Dad doesn't know we're engaged. I don't want him to; he'll go apeshit."

"Oh, I see. Okay. I thought you were getting cold feet!"

"No, I'm wearing thermal socks so my feet are toasty warm."

Merlin laughed and together, they walked towards the bar area.

Several hours later, Merlin and Arthur were squashed on one of the small sofas with three other of Arthur's friends and deep in a conversation about music. Merlin sipped his Bacardi and coke and looked at each person in turn. On his right sat Leon, who was tall and had long blonde hair. He sipped a large beer and laughed heartily at everything. Elyan, who he knew was Gwen's brother, but had only met twice sat next to him. Gaius, Uther's PA and trusted friend sat on his other side, quietly sipping at a juice and talking quietly with Arthur.

"So, Merlin, it's nice to see you again." Elyan turned to him and smiled. "Still working in that music store?"

"Yeah. It's a bit tedious but it brings money in."

"Yeah, it's the same story here."

Merlin smiled, and was beginning to feel relaxed. He noticed a guy who was sitting in the shadows, eyeing up every girl who passed and casually sipping a drink of some sort. "Who's that?" He nodded towards the man.

"Who? Oh, him. That's Cenred. Nobody really likes him; he's a bit of a perv. He works downstairs on the phones.

"Oh, he looks a bit menacing." Merlin drank the rest of his drink and set it down on the low coffee table.

"He is. Everybody tries to avoid him as much as possible."

"I'm not surprised!"

Elian chuckled and leant back on the sofa. "I hear you're with Arthur."

"Yep, you hear right!"

"Aw, that's nice. Nimueh must be crestfallen! She's been hitting on Arthur for years!" He chuckled. "Between you and me, I always had a feeling that wasn't the way he swings."

"Is he that obvious?"

"No, I just have a built in Gaydar!"

Merlin laughed, he forgot how much he liked Elian. "I should be offended by that!"

"Merlin, have you met Gaius?" Arthur leaned and called over.

Merlin smiled at Elian and turned to look at Arthur. "No, I don't think so" he smiled at Gaius. "Hello, I'm Merlin."

"Gaius" they shook hands. "It's so nice to meet you! Arthur doesn't half go on about you!"

"He does?" Merlin felt his ears going pink.

"Gaius! Stop embarrassing us!" Arthur chuckled. "Gaius is an old friend, Merlin. I've always known him as 'Uncle Gaius'"

"I remember when he was no heavier than a few bags of sugar!"

"I don't know why I haven't introduced you sooner." Arthur smiled.

"Well, we're acquainted now. Any friend of the Pendragon family is a friend of mine." Gaius smiled at Merlin.

"Oh, um, thanks" Merlin's ears were burning now, and he was sure they were glowing like Rudolph's famed red nose.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and Uther Pendragon entered, long coat tails flapping behind him. Everyone immediately silenced and the music was even turned down a little. Uther stood in the centre of the room and scanned everyone with a casual grace. "Everyone, I would like to make a speech." He took a moment to console himself, and began. "Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for working so hard during the past year, and I hope you all keep it up in the future." He smiled. "And I would also like to announce that we have made record sales this year" at this, a cheer went up amongst the crowd, but it was soon silenced by Uther's raised hand. "But the one person I should really be thanking is my son, Arthur. Without him working so hard with me none of this would ever have been possible. I hope he keeps this up, wherever he is in this room." At this a ripple of laughter spread round the room.

Several minutes later, Uther had finished his speech and everyone had resumed partying. Merlin yawned and knocked back another drink. Soon he started to feel light-headed, and decided it was time to stop. He then resumed a conversation with Elian about music and American bands.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you in my office. Now" Uther stood before Arthur, an angry expression on his face. Arthur set the drinks he was holding back on the bar and nodded to Gaius to carry them over to the table. He then followed Uther out of the booming party and along the corridor, the noise from the party gradually fading to a distant bass boom as Uther shut the door of his office. He turned to Arthur, a look of complete and utter anger on his face. "I hear you are engaged to Merlin. Is this correct?"

Arthur didn't know what to say. How had Uther found out? Who had told him? He sighed and broke under his father's angry glare. "Yes, father, I am."

Uther leant on the desks, shoulders shaking. He looked up at Arthur. "Why? WHY!"

"Because…Because I love him."

"Why didn't you tell me you're…"

"A fag? Go on, say it! I'm gay, dad."

"Your poor mother. What would she think?"

"She would be happy! Happy that I've found love, found someone who cares about me one little iota!"

"I care for you."

"No, father, you don't. All you care about is how much money you make, and how many sales we make. I never was anything to you apart from someone who could take over when you're too old to."

"No! That's not true!"

"It is, and you know it." Arthur went to the big window that spanned the length of the office and looked out at the dark sky with its millions of twinkling stars a million miles away. He leant against the cold glass and sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you. You can't accept who I am."

Uther came and stood next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, I never meant to make you feel this way. I'm sorry."

"You're still angry, I can see it."

"I'm not, I'm disappointed, but not in the least bit angry anymore." Uther sighed and leant his back against the cool glass.

"Look, I'll go. I'll leave, if that's what you want. I know you won't be able to look at me the same again." Uther just grunted. "Ok then. I'll go. I'll stay away from here for a few days, let you heal a little." Arthur pushed himself away from the window with his arms and walked to the door. He paused and looked back to see his father had turned his back to him and was staring out of the window. He sighed and left the office.

Merlin said nothing on the way home; he knew Arthur was upset and it was better to say nothing until they got home. They drove silently through the darkened streets until they pulled up to the house, jogged down the steps to their basement flat. Arthur sighed as he shut the door and pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin hugged him back and gently steered him into the bedroom, where he sat on the bed and burst into tears.

Merlin slowly rubbed Arthur's back and wiped away the tears.

"What did Uther say?"

"He was angry. Angry about us, and I don't think he's going to fully accept who I am."

"Oh, Arthur. I do, and I love you. Your friends love you."

"I know but I just thought he'd be happy for me, for once in his life."

"He was in his speech" Merlin gently cuddled Arthur, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"Yeah but now he knows, so that won't count." Arthur sighed and yawned.

Merlin yawned too. "Ooh, I'm tired, and so are you. I can see it in your face. Come on, bedtime."

Several minutes later and Merlin and Arthur were in bed. Arthur put an arm round Merlin, leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too" Merlin replied sleepily. And, in that small pocket of warmth and love, they both fell asleep.


	10. Ten LordsALeaping

Ten Lords-A-Leaping

Merlin woke in Arthur's arms, his warmth surrounding him. His head rested on Arthur's torso and the steady in-out pattern of his breath let it rise and fall with the expanding and shrinking of his ribcage. Merlin smiled and lay there for a few minutes, before gently moving Arthur's arms and quietly getting up.

Arthur was eventually woken by bright light streaming in from the sides of the blackout blinds. He sat up and rubbed the crusty sleep from his eyes, before realising he was alone in the bed. He was reassured though, by the delicious smell of frying bacon coming from the kitchen. He smiled and got up, padding into the kitchen he sneaked up behind Merlin and put his hands on either side of his shoulders. "Boo!"

"Argh!" Merlin jumped and spun around, a smile on his face. "Don't creep up on me like that! You scared me!"

"You love it really" Arthur nuzzled Merlin's face and kissed him gently. "Breakfast smells good."

"It will be ready in a minute. The eggs are in the oven, being kept warm. Could you put some bread in the toaster for me?"

"Anything for my lovely fiancé!" Arthur placed four slices of bread into the double toaster with a flourish.

"You seem to have cheered up today" Merlin turned the bacon over in the pan and it sizzled loudly.

"It's you. You being here just makes me happy, every day." Arthur took the bread out of the toaster and out it onto two plates.

Merlin lifted the bacon from the pan and placed it on the bread, followed by the eggs. "Aw, Arthur, you have just made my day!" Merlin washed his hands and then hugged him. They stood like that for a moment, before sitting at the table and tucking in to breakfast.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin finished the rest of his bacon and egg toastie and licked his fingers.

"I don't know. I said I'd stay away for a while, let dad come to terms with it."

"Good idea." Merlin stacked the plates in the sink and sat back down. "Let it sink in. I'm sure eventually it will. Nevertheless I still love you." He leaned over and gently kissed Arthur.

Arthur kissed him back and smiled before disappearing into his room and reappearing wearing a pair of jeans, and a hoodie, his coat open over the top. "I'm just going to the shops to pick something up."

"Okay. We're out of tea, could you pick some up?"

"Yeah, sure." Arthur kissed Merlin and left the flat, a grin on his face. He walked down towards the high street. Snow had begun to fall again and the sun shone through the clouds, staining them with a yellow-gold tint. Arthur took in a deep breath of the chilly air and smiled, he loved being outside, and it gave him time to think, to clear his thoughts.

Merlin yawned and ran some warm water into the sink. Adding in some washing up liquid, he turned on the radio and hummed along to Take That's 'The Flood'. He watched as the bubbles grew in the sink and smiled as he started the washing up.

Arthur stood in the queue in the theatre lobby, in amongst the jostling families. A huge panto banner was hung above the box office. He smiled again and moved forward. "Hello, two adult tickets for the pantomime please." He looked up to see Gwen and started. "Gwen? What are you doing here!"

"Laying an egg. What do you think you silly bugger!" She smiled. "The theatre was offering temporary Christmas jobs and I thought, why not? It's a bit of extra money isn't it?"

"Yeah, well it's great!" Arthur paid the money and Gwen slid the tickets to him, along with £20:00 change. Arthur picked it up and looked at her. "You've given me £10:00 extra change." He went to give it back, but Gwen stopped him.

"I gave you a relative's discount. Think of it as a present from me." She smiled.

Arthur smiled back and slipped the tickets and money into his wallet. "Well um, thanks! See you later maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm here till seven tonight so maybe we can go out after the panto's finished?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'd better go, these people are probably wondering what the hold up is!"

Gwen laughed. "Yeah, get out of here!" She waved. "See you tonight!"

Merlin lay stretched out on the sofa, watching some 'Home Alone' on ITV. The door opened and he smiled, got up and went into the hallway to greet his fiancé. "Hello"

Arthur smiled. "Hello. Hey! You're still not dressed! You lazy arse!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with having a lazy day!" Merlin hugged Arthur and smiled.

"No, there isn't I suppose." He smiled and they walked to the kitchen. Yawning, Arthur boiled the kettle. He turned to Merlin and smiled. "I got you something!" He reached into his wallet and pulled out the tickets. "I got us tickets to the panto!"

Merlin's face broke into an exited grin. "Oh, Arthur!" He flung himself into Arthur's arms. "I haven't been to a panto since I was about ten! I love pantos!"

"I know you do, so I thought I'd treat us to some evening festive entertainment!"

"Thank you!" Merlin hugged Arthur again and smiled.

That evening, Merlin and Arthur were sat in the auditorium of the theatre, the exited babble of laughter and voices echoing around the huge room. Suddenly, the lights on the stage went up and fast paced, cheerful music began to play. Merlin smiled at Arthur, put his arm round him and settled down to watch the panto.

Two hours later, Merlin and Arthur walked from the auditorium hand in hand, ignoring the dirty looks from some people and staff. Merlin couldn't stop smiling and they stopped at the doors.

Gwen came jogging over and smiled. "Hello you two!"

"Gwen!" Merlin pulled her into a hug. "You didn't say you were working here!"

"Well I am, and to prove it, I am here!" She laughed. "Did you enjoy the panto?"

"I loved it!" Merlin smiled. "It was great!"

"Good" she smiled at Arthur. "Shall we go then?"

Arm in arm, the three of them left the theatre and were soon sitting in a pub in the next street, laughing, talking and sipping at drinks. Christmas tunes were playing quietly in the background and there was a background buzz of conversation.

"I didn't know this place was here" Merlin took a gulp of his Guinness and leant back in his chair.

"No, not many people do; that's why I like it" Gwen smiled and sipped her vodka & orange. "It's great."

"It is" Arthur yawned. "Sorry, I'm so tired at the moment."

"Isn't everybody?" Gwen drained the rest of her drink.

"I suppose" Arthur chuckled. "So, where's Lancelot then?"

"Oh, he had to rush off to work, some sort of disaster."

"I see. I hate getting called in to work." Arthur took a sip of his beer and leant on the table on his elbows.

An hour later, they left the pub arm in arm, laughing with eachother. Down the street, a group of ten guys were shouting, all dressed in fancy dress 'king' capes and crowns and were jumping up and down and singing 'last Christmas' drunkenly.

Arthur laughed, "look, Merlin, ten lords a leaping!"

Merlin laughed. "On the tenth day of Christmas!"

Gwen laughed along. "You two are so cute together!"

Merlin and Arthur both looked at her and blushed, provoking another laugh from her. They laughed and joked all the way home as they trudged through the thick snow, and Merlin thought he couldn't have a better day. He was with friends, had just been to a fantastic panto and had had a nice evening. Life, he thought, was good after all.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Eleven Pipers Piping

Arthur woke with a start; he'd had another nightmare. He sat up and groggily ran a hand through his hair. Merlin lay next to him, still sound asleep. Arthur smiled and lay back down. Gently, he put an arm around his fiancé, nestled close to him, and fell into a light, contented sleep.

Merlin woke, aware of a weight across his stomach. He looked down to see an arm. He followed it up to see a shoulder and a neck and, finally, Arthur's face, close to his and peaceful, deep in sleep. He smiled and snuggled up to Arthur and fell back into a warm sleep.

Arthur woke up and yawned, rolling over, he smiled as Merlin lay awake. "Morning."

"Morning" Merlin gently kissed him, and wrapped his arms around him. "Sleep okay?"

"Not really, had a nightmare and woke up at about three."

"Aw, you seen to be having more of those." Merlin kissed him and smiled. "I'm at work today, you going in to the office?"

Arthur sighed and kissed Merlin back. "I don't know. I don't know if Dad can stand me yet."

"It's difficult. At least you have contact with him, mine left when I was a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew?"

"I did, I probably just forgot." Arthur kissed Merlin again, and this time it was long and warm and full of love. He broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Merlin smiled and got up. "Want breakfast?"

"Yeah, who can resist your cooking?"

"I could think of a few people"

"Get back in the kitchen, bitch!"

Merlin laughed. "Going to the kitchen!"

Several minutes later, Merlin re-entered the room, carrying a tray. On the tray was scrambled eggs and several strips of bacon. He handed it to Arthur and smiled. "Bon appetite!"

"Merlin, you didn't have to do this!"

"I insist." Merlin sat down with his own plate and they both tucked into the food.

"Bye, Merlin" Arthur stood by the door and gave Merlin a quick hug.

"Bye, Arthur" Merlin hugged him back. "I'm only doing a half shift, so I'll be back by about midday."

"Good, I'll try not to miss you too much" Arthur smiled and Merlin left the flat.

Merlin sighed as he walked along, watching his breath float in silvery wisps in the chilly air. The sun shone in the sky, making the snow glitter and sparkle. On the way through the high street, a group of people were playing well known Christmas tunes on a variety of instruments, including eleven people on Irish tin whistles. Merlin smiled, eleven pipers piping!

Arthur, still not dressed, flopped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. After several minutes of channel hopping, he settled for the film Spirited Away, which was being shown on BBC2. yawning, he grabbed the blanket that was folded on the other sofa and snuggled under it. Cupping his hands round a steaming mug of tea, he settled down for a lazy duvet day.

Merlin stood behind the till, scanning item after item and watching the second hand inching its way slowly around the clock. He smiled at each customer and greeted them with a friendly voice, but in reality he really wanted to be back at home with Arthur, nestled under the duvet on the sofa and watching old Disney films. The hours went by slowly, and Merlin did various jobs around the store, and also picked up Arthur's Christmas present; a CD of the Doctor Who soundtrack, and a DVD of Dara O'Brian's 'This Is The Show'. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could go home, and picked up some wrapping paper on the way.

Arthur smiled when he heard the door open. Merlin went straight into their bedroom and put Arthur's presents and wrapping paper in the drawer of the desk. He then came back out to see Arthur leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, bowl of cereal in one hand, spoon in the other.

"Hello" He raised one eyebrow, "Hello sexy!"

Merlin laughed. "Hello" he slid his arms around Arthur and smiled. "Miss me?"

"Terribly" Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin gently.

"Honestly, we can't be separated can we!" Merlin kissed Arthur back and laid his head against his chest.

"Dad called earlier."

Merlin's head snapped up. "What did he say?"

"H wants to speak to me. I'm going in in a minute."

"I thought you were giving eachother space?"

"Yeah well he wanted to talk so I thought I should go in" Arthur sighed and went into their bedroom to get changed. Merlin followed and flung himself onto the bed. Arthur pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and slipped a T shirt on, and a plain black hoodie over that. He finished with black lace up biker-style boots and a leather coat. "How do I look?" He pirouetted for Merlin on the spot, a pout on his face.

Merlin laughed and stood up. "You look totally badass. Sexy badass." He kissed Arthur and walked with him to the door. They kissed again and Arthur opened the door. "Good luck" Merlin leant on the doorframe and watched Arthur climb the steps.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it!" He shouted from the top of the steps. Merlin sighed and shut the door. It was going to be a long wait for Arthur's return.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Twelve Drummers Drumming

Arthur stood in the lift, heart beating hard in his chest. The doors opened and he stepped out and walked down the long corridor to the door marked 'Uther Pendragon-Executive Manager', which was really posh speak for 'Boss'. He took a moment to compose himself, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Uther's voice sounded on the other side of the heavy wooden door.

Arthur took in a deep breath and entered the office. It was the same as it had been the last time he had been in here. Papers littered the desk and light poured in from the huge window-wall. A large computer sat in the corner of the desk and Uther sat at his desk, writing in some sort of notebook. "Dad, I-"

Uther looked up. "Arthur, sit down boy."

Arthur awkwardly sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I wanted to apologise" Uther looked Arthur in the eye. "For shouting at you, for making you feel unaccepted."

"Dad, you don't have to explain-"

"No, I do, I was just in shock. I never thought-"

"I would be gay? I know, neither did I, until I found Merlin."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He just, it's like, it's hard to explain."

"Love always is." Uther sighed. "Arthur, I'm so, so sorry. I really am."

"It's okay; it was probably quite a big shock." Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry I said those things."

"It's okay, we all say things when we get angry." Uther stood up. "Come here."

Arthur did and awkwardly, Uther put his arms around him and they shared a paternal hug. "Am I forgiven?" Uther smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Arthur smiled. "Want to come and join us on Christmas day? We're having a Christmas meal with Hunith."

"I'd love to!" Uther smiled. "It feels like I have my son back!"

Arthur smiled back. "And I have my dad back."

Uther's phone rang, and Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll leave you to work. See you tomorrow."

Uther smiled and waved as he answered the phone.

Merlin lay curled up on the sofa, watching 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' and sipping a cup of tea. He wondered when Arthur would come back, and what had happened between him and his father. He sighed and pulled the blanket up higher.

Arthur opened the door, took off his shoes and sat down on the sofa next to Merlin. "Hey"

"Hello" Merlin sat up and put his arm around Arthur. "How did it go?"

"It went alright."

"Oh god, he hasn't…?"

"No" Arthur's face broke into a smile. "He accepted who I am, and apologised."

"Oh, that's great!"

"I invited him over on Christmas, I hope that's okay"

"Arthur that's great!" Merlin kissed Arthur and hugged him.

"I know, I think he's realised how important I am to him." Arthur smiled. "Hey, budge up, isn't there any blanket going spare for me?"

Arthur and Merlin spent the rest of the day on the sofa in front of the telly. At around seven, Arthur suddenly remembered it was the winter solstice. "Hey, there are fireworks tonight off the pier, we should go!"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, why not? Sounds good!"

That evening, Merlin and Arthur stood amongst a crowd of people on the beach. They had managed to force their way through to the front and stood at the front behind a tape cordon makeshift fence. The moon, already high in the sky was reflected on the inky waters of the night sea in a long, silver, dancing strip. The gentle wash of the waves over the pebbles could just be heard over the exited buzz of chatter.

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere a loud drumming started. Everyone turned to the asphalt 'promenade' at the top, where a procession of drummers, twelve of them led a brass band, which was playing Christmas music. As the crowd watched, it made its way to the pier where they stopped and the fireworks started. Rockets of red and green and purple shot up into the sky with golden tails, showering the night sky with vibrant splats of light.

The display went on for about an hour, and Merlin and Arthur stood watching, hand in hand. When the display finished, they smiled at eachother and followed the crowd back onto the asphalt. Together they walked to the car and drove to a small café in the high street. They sat at the back of the café, sipping hot chocolates and talking about Christmas. Once they had finished, they got in the car and drove back to the flat, hand in hand. "That was great" Merlin smiled.

"It was, and you made it so much better." They flopped down on the sofa and settled down to watch 'Mock the Week', arms round eachother after a purely lovely evening.


End file.
